Un cuento de hadas
by Elmund9
Summary: Masami. Asami no cree en cuentos de hadas pero un solsticio de invierno hace que la línea entre ambos mundos se diluyan y así conoce a Mako.


**Masami. Por qué alguien tenía que hacerlo.**

* * *

Un cuento de hadas.

Ciudad Republica era una gran metropolis industrializada, enormes edificios sin color que ocultaban el cielo y el olor a humo de las chimeneas en cada rincón, era una ciudad donde la rapidez, tecnología e ingenio eran lo más preciado y Asami Sato las tenía.

Desde muy pequeña había cambiado los cuentos de hadas y espíritus por los de ingeniería y mecánica, dibujando engranes en su pequeña libreta purpura en lugar de principes vestidos de azul, incluso tras el trágico asesinato de su madre la niña había sabido conducirse con dignidad y rasocinio, negando a todos los charlatanes espiritistas que ofrecían promesas vacías a cambio del oro ganado por el amable señor Sato.

Sin embargo seguía siendo una joven con anhelo de emociones fuera de lo ordinario, la seguridad de las cuatro paredes claustrofobia sobre su piel y la rutinidad de la vida en el colegio demasiado lenta incluso cuándo dibujaba los diagramas con el tiempo encima.

Por eso ella había tomado un pequeño pasatiempo.

Asami acomodo su cabello negro bajo el casco, luego aseguro la vieja bufanda roja de su madre en su cuello, después acomodo el espejo retrovisor para vigilar a sus contrincantes de atrás. Ella estaba dispuesta a ganar la carrera nocturna, era ilegal y peligrosa, pero real en formas que el resto de su vida era incapaz de superar.

-¡Destroza a Tahno por mi!- una joven morena dijo desde la ventana del copiloto, uno de sus brazos enyesados debido a un "accidente" hace un par de semanas.

-¡Ya estoy en ello! Ese patan mordera polvo -Asami alzo una ceja y volteo su cabeza a todos lados -¿Y Bolin?- Asami preguntó a Korra, el novio de la morena era tan corredor como ellas y jamás parecía perder una oportunidad para participar aunque su record fuera inferior.

-Tiene que cuidar a un sobrino suyo. Con esto del equinoccio hay fiestas en todos lados y pues a él le toco pagar, hay pañales y todo -Korra amaba a los niños y eso se mostraba en sus ojos azules soñadores, Asami destestaba la simple noción de formula para bebé, después de hacer a Tahno morder el polvo no daría la visita acostumbrada a la casa de Bolín, ningún bebé se acercaría a ella..

El sonido de la primera llamada resoplo por el aire y Korra salió corriendo de la pista. Asami comenzó a aplastar el clotch y colocó su mano sobre la palanca de cambios, en el carro al lado de ella Tahno sonreia con una de sus pateticas sonrisas y Asami sintió la adrenalina construirse en su cuerpo, ese tramposo pagaria por haber sacado a Korra del circuito.

Al tercer pitido todos los carros comenzaron a correr por la ancha calle que había sido escogida para la ocasión, el sonido del motor zumbando suavemente en los oídos de Asami, viendo la iluminación de la ciudad solamente como fugaces manchones dorados.

Tahno seguía el paso a escasos metros, hasta que fueron centimetros y finalemente el frente del carro de Tahno golpeó contra la defensa del de Asami, la ingeniera sujeto con fuerza el volante para mantener el control. Tahno podía creerse muy listo pero ella era mejor.

Aun así cuando Asami consiguió estabilizar el carro Tahno ya llevaba demasiada delantera y otros tres sujetos habían arreabasado a la joven ingeniera.

Cuando llegó a la meta como cuarto lugar eso le importaba casi nada, se acercó al auto de Tahno y con una llave de mecánico golpeó con fuerza el vidrio, todos los presentes quedaron bocabiertos con la extrema prueba de fuerza, el sonido del material al romperse sonaba a maravillas en los oídos de Asami y mientras corria a su propio carro Asami jamás se había sentido tan euforica.

* * *

 _Salvarte de tu sueño eterno mi amor, eso es lo que yo anhelo._

 _-_ ¡Seré tu héroe!- Asami cantaba a todo pulmón junto a su radio ahogando el sonido de los carros de los amigos de Tahno persiguiendola -¡Por ti seré más que un recuerdo!

En el cielo las estrellas brillaban sin descaro y la joven finalmente se dio cuenta que había salido de la ciudad y estaba en un bosque, no había ya rastros de los secuaces del otro corredor así que Asami decidió estacionarse para pensar en sus posibilidades.

Salió del carro y se recosto sobre el capote, viendo a las profundidades de la bóveda celeste tan incansable como siempre, quizás un día podría alcanzar la luna y podría ver más que ningún humano, algo que era más real que todo lo demás.

Quizás si construia un puente gigante lo conseguiria, o un enorme auto con un súper motor o un avión reforzado. Quizás debió haber ido al curso de aerodinámica IV o algo así porque ninguna idea parecía buena.

-¡Señorita humana!- una voz infantil la distrajo de sus pensamientos -¿Esta perdida?

La niña tenía un vestido hecho de hojas otoñales y su cabello castaño estaba sujetado en un molote.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué esta haciendo una niña en el bosque?

-Rescatando al principe.

-¿Eh?

-Soy el hada Jinora y debo salvar al principe del hechizo de una bruja - la niña dijo con el tono de quien tiene completa certeza en todo, sonrió un poco y después se metio entre la maleza del bosque, Asami la siguió motivada por lo curioso de la situación.

-¿Por qué no una princesa?

-Porque es un chico lindo -la misteriosa niña contestó cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y se detuvo frente a un risco, frente a las dos se alzaba una mansión cubierta de maleza y arriba de ella volaba una enorme serpiente blanca con franjas verdes.

Asami estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar o intentar despertarse de su loca visión. Jinora sacudió el brazo de la mujer y llamó su atención.

-Yo distraigo al dragón, mientras usted corre dentro y busca al principe.

Antes de poder objetar la niña comenzó a alzarse por el aire, casi como una hoja que vuela junto al viento y la misteriosa bestia se lanzó en persecución de la pequeña. La joven estaba demasiado confundida y por tener la mente tan ofuscada terminó haciendo lo que la "hada" le había pedido.

La mansión estaba llena de cadáveres vestidos con ropas de otro lugar y época, dando una apariencia más anacrofica a todo el asunto, Asami sentía que había saltado por un portal del tiempo y se encontraba en el pasado.

Encontrar el cuarto del principe no fue difícil, era el único lugar iluminado por la luz de dos antorchad en la entrada. Asami empujó la puerta de madera y la revisó una enorme habitacion que únicamente tenía una cama en el centro rodeada por una cortina transparente de bordados finos.

Una parte de la mujer pensó que encontraría un cadaver al separar la cortina, sin embargo lo que estaba ahí era algo imposible.

Un joven blanco como la nieve y de cabello negro corto dormía inmutable a pesar de estar cubierto de ramas que parecían reclamarlo cómo a un mueble del lugar a pesar del suave bajar y subir de su pecho.

Asami acercó sus labios a los de él, eran labios demasiado bellos y sabrosos cómo parte permanecer castos por lo que fuera que llevara dormido.

La mujer se alejo con rapidez tras el acto, queriendo golpearse por su falta de tacto y por lo estupido de su acción.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-una voz de hombre preguntó de la nada.

El joven atractivo había despertado en algún momento, sus cachetes estaban rojos y sus hermosos ojos dorados tenían un extraño brillo que cautivaba a Asami a mantener sus ojos verdes fijos en los de él.

-¿Un hada me envío?- Asami contestó sabiendo que eso sonaba completamente ridículo.

-Ya veo -el muchacho tosio un poco y vio a su alrededor - ¿Entonces eres...una pura doncella que viene a desposarme?

El bello durmiente tenía un curioso color rosa cuando terminó de hablar y la mujer estaba confundida por todo eso, escuchó el sonido de un enorme rugir y sintió la necesidad de huir de ahí.

-Sí, claro -Asami mintio mientras sujetaba una de las manos del "principe"- ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Ambos comenzaron a correr rumbo a la salida, a veces Asami tenía que forzar al muchacho a avanzar porque se detenia sin previo aviso a ver las paredes reclamadas por la naturaleza, sin embargo el recuerdo del dragón era demasiado reciente en la mente de Asami para que ella pensara en algo más que salir del lugar.

Llevaban ya un buen rato caminando fuera de la mansión cuándo el rugido de la bestia sonó por encima de los árboles, irritando los oídos de Asami y ruburizando de terror la piel de la mujer, sin embargo, sobre esas reacciones habría una que tomó posesión de ella. La adrenalina.

Jamás había corrido tan rápido en su vida, ni había acelerado con tanta fuerza su vehículo, tampoco había huido de un dragón escupe fuego o visto a un atractivo jóven lanzar un rayo control capaz de iluminar el cielo cómo el día, el ataque derrumbando a la bestia sin ningún problema.

El impacto del dragón al caer fue tal que empujó el carro un poco, pero Asami pudo mantenerse en el camino de vuelta a Ciudad República sin ningún problema, riéndose durante todo el trayecto, inyectada de la euforia que solamente sobrevivir a la muerte sin ningún rasguño produce.

-Todos están muertos-el joven apuesto dijo cuándo Asami estacionó su carro justo en las afueras de la ciudad, sus ojos dorados mirando las luces de los edificios sin verlas de verdad -¿Eso era lo que tenía que pasar?

Asami pestañeo un par de veces, contemplando al "príncipe", estaba temblando del frío, y de algo más que ella conocía perfectamente, el punzante dolor del vacío, el de la pérdida de un ser amado y él había dicho que " todos".

-¿Era eso; yo despertando de un sueño mientras todos los demás sucumbían a los años? -él arrugó su frente y finalmente volteó a ver a Asami, sus ojos conteniendo lágrimas, después respiró profundamente - Disculpa, estoy desconcertado. Mi nombre es Mako y agradezco profundamente que me rescatará. ¿señorita..

-Asami. Me llamo Asami.

Mako sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes y se abrazó así mismo con fuerza.

Asami comenzó a buscar en la parte de atrás de su carro hasta encontrar algo para que él no sufriera más el frío, para que se protegiera.

Finalmente la encontró, una vieja bufanda roja. Colocó la tela sobre los hombros de él y dio unas vueltas sobre su cabeza, Mako respiró profundamente y ocultó su cara en el material rojo, susurrando un ahogado "gracias"

..

Asami despertó con una jaqueca, había tenido una noche bastante extraña, con eso de golpear el carro de Tahno y juzgando por la resequedad en su boca una buena borrachera. Estaba fuera de la ciudad y en la distancia podía ver el carro de Bolín acercarse. Siempre se podía contar con él para localizar a alguien después de una locura.

-¡Ahi éstas!- Korra gritó en cuanto se bajo del carro -¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Dame esos cinco!

Ambas mujeres chocaron las palmas y comenzaron a carcajear casi cayendo al suelo de lo fuerte de sus risas.

-¿Quien es él?- Bolín preguntó mientras señalaba al otro lado del carro, las dos chicas pudieron por primera vez percatarse de un jóven de piel blanca y cabello negro parado observando las. Una de sus pálidas manos sujetando la tela roja de su bufanda.

-Soy Mako. El prometido de la señorita Asami.

-¡Qué! ¡Estas loco o qué!- Bolín gritó mientras se paraba frente al otro hombre, Asami aún no podía creer que el joven fuera real.

No, su mente racional volvió a ella inmediatamente, lo más probable es que ella se hubiera tomado unas copas con Mako y luego el sueño hubiera pasado.

-La señorita Sato me salvó. De acuerdo a la costumbre, quién rompe el hechizó y no es un pariente desposa alhechizado -Mako parecía estar queriendo explicar lo más obvio del mundo, casi tenía un tono despectivo en su voz.

-Lo dicho, estas loco -Bolín sentenció antes de colocar una de sus manos en los hombros de Mako -Alejate de Asami, amigo. O algo malo te pasará.

-¿Es eso lo que quiere?- Mako preguntó a Asami, sus bellos ojos dorados eran más bellos a la luz del día que dentro del cuarto.

-Esta bien Bolín, Mako acaba de pasar un terrible momento y esta un poco perturbado -Asami caminó hacia el "príncipe" sin saber enteramente si estaba mintiendo o no. Después de todo, lo que había soñado no podía ser real, acercó sus labios al oído de Mako y susurró casi en juego -¿Ahora qué? ¿Te desposó y luego qué?

Mako alzó la cara de Asami y acercó sus labios finos a los de ella. Asami los reconocía, los mismos de la noche pasada, sin ningún rastro de alcohol y con una sensación casi fantástica, cómo de un cuento de hadas.

-Un final feliz -Mako susurró de vuelta y Asami supo que era verdad.

* * *

 **fin**


End file.
